


Set The Battlements On Fire

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's never liked Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set The Battlements On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



> When I do try to write about jealousy, this is what happens. Based on [this splendidly NWS picture](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/174717354/ovimeo-via-squidintestines) from [Sex Is Not The Enemy](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com).   
> All thanks to [](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/profile)[**withthepilot**](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/) for [Gary](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/72941.html) [Gary](http://tvrecappersanonymous.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/ian-somerhalder-hot-guys.jpg) [Gary](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/11600000/6-Damn-hot-smirk-damon-salvatore-11617928-600-450.jpg) Mitchell! (Also, you know, [canon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Where_No_Man_Has_Gone_Before).)  
> 

Leonard's never liked Mitchell.

"Mitchell, Gary Mitchell", as he'd introduced himself mockingly, when he'd found Jen having lunch with Leonard and interrupted their conversation to swoop in and kiss her. Leonard disapproved of him on sight, all swagger and trouble with a nasty smirk, and disapproved of, well, what he could only describe even to himself as his influence on Jen. She seemed harder when she was around Mitchell, brasher, more reckless; she broke her arm when Mitchell dared her to climb a relay tower, and, okay, when she broke her leg falling off the Tucker Hall roof she'd climbed up there with Leonard, but still. At least he set the leg for her, and traded favors to get Gupta to oversee her osteo-regen rather than the usual rotation of idiots; he heard about the broken arm when one of those idiots commed him from Cadet Walk-in, where Jen had gone by herself. Mitchell hadn't even stuck around to walk her there.

Leonard didn't like how even after they broke up, Mitchell would drop by, usually when Jen was at her most restless and defiant, to lure her away for sex without anything like dinner or a proper date or even a bed half the time. Half the time she'd come back to Leonard's room, her thick fair hair messed up, her cheeks flushed and her skirt askew; she'd grin at him and make a crass joke, and he just couldn't help thinking that it was no way to treat a lady.

Leonard didn't like that at least Mitchell had the balls to nail this particular lady, as the asshole'd likely put it. But then Jen pinned him to the wall and laid one on him, and Leonard saw in her shining eyes that wanted him for him, not to substitute for anyone else, so he never asked her to stop sleeping with other people, never asked her to stop seeing Mitchell. The most Leonard ever managed was to say one day, at least to his fatuous face, "Don't you ever hurt her." The only reply he got was a disdainful laugh as Mitchell sneered, "Or what, McCoy? You and what army?" and walked away.

On the other hand, Jen didn't complain about Mitchell, even when Leonard thought she should. She thought the escapades they got into were funny, she laughed off the broken arm and the demerits, she repeated his jokes and laughed at Leonard's disgusted grimaces. And when she was busy she did tell Mitchell to take a hike, she didn't let him distract her from her aim of graduating in three years, she kept on talking about getting placed with Leonard. Not Mitchell.

Still, Leonard didn't like it that Jen took failing the _Kobayashi Maru_ so hard -- everyone fails it, was she supposed to magically pass it just because it was based in part on how her dad died? -- but he did appreciate that she came to him afterwards. But she decided on a second try, and then his General Anthropoidy quals got moved up to the same day and distracted him, until he realized he hadn't heard from her for over 30 hours and cursed himself for fifteen kinds of a fool.

Forty minutes after his first frantic comm message, at 2214 hours, it finally buzzed -- with a text from Mitchell, just 'cmng ovr NOW'.

The asshole couldn't even type out proper words, Leonard fumed, but he straightened up his room nevertheless, and when he couldn't fix it up any more, he paced.

When the door opened and they tumbled in, laughing and drunk, Leonard slammed to his feet on a surge of righteous fury, about to give them both a piece of his mind until Jen looked at him with those electric blue eyes of hers, red from crying and utterly bleak. She staggered across the room to him and kissed him hard, tasting like bourbon and tears, and slumped against him as she turned. And waved a come-hither to Mitchell.

Who smirked, and said, "You in, McCoy?" as he peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto Leonard's chair.

Leonard glared at him, at his hand around Jen's waist and his leer as he pressed in too damn close; he could have said no, he could've made it a fight, he could've tried to kick Mitchell out of his room. Instead Leonard nodded, Mitchell let go, and he walked Jen over to the bed as Mitchell threw himself on it, kicking off his boots and tossing his shirt overhead. He let Jen down into Mitchell's arms and undressed while watching him kiss her bruisingly, delving into her mouth. She reached out for Leonard at least, running her fingers down his side, and he's never been able to resist her; she pulled her mouth away from Mitchell's, wet and red and smiling, and he sank down to his knees beside the bed, carding his fingers through her thick fair hair and kissing her tender mouth as Mitchell undressed her down to her bra and panties.

Leonard took off her bra, shifting onto the bed and resting her on his arm, and they both reached over the smooth skin of her belly into her panties at the same moment. Leonard jerked his head up, and Jen's eyes slitted open as she watched Mitchell smirk at him. Leonard felt himself bare his teeth, felt the growl rumble out of him, and only just managed to swallow back the words as Mitchell snorted derisively. But Jen shook her head with a brittle laugh and pulled his head down for another kiss, and Leonard sank into the sweet familiar heat of her mouth, the shiver through her sleek body when he stroked her clit, and didn't... he couldn't ignore another man's hand sliding over his, wet with her juices, nor her rhythmic shudders and moans as Mitchell fingered her, but it was teamwork, it was for Jen, and when they made her come together she screamed into Leonard's mouth.

But then she pulled back, tugging Mitchell's head up from her breast, and gave him a glittery-eyed smirk that made Leonard's heart hurt. And he would have gotten up, thrown on some clothes and gotten out of his own goddamn dorm room, but as Mitchell shifted over her, pushing her long thighs open further, he reached out and caught Leonard's wrist, pulling his hand down to the bed. To Jen's hand, and she interwove their fingers and squeezed.

So Leonard held her hand and watched her as she had sex with another man, watched her grit her teeth and arch into him, watched him fuck her so hard her whole body shook, harder than Leonard would ever let himself, but all she did was clutch Mitchell's head with her long fingers and writhe into his thrusts and gasp, "Yeah, there, yes, fuck me, Gary, fuck me you cocksucking bastard, _fuck me_." He watched hair stick to her forehead and her eyelids crease like she was in pain and Mitchell bury his face in her neck, his ass clenching and his hips rotating under her legs wrapped around his waist as she cried out and he groaned, his fingers so tight on her hips Leonard could see the dents.

At length Mitchell rocked up on his hands and knees, pulling free of Jen, glistening wet, and she drew in a deep breath like a sob and rolled right over towards Leonard, her eyelids and cheeks flushed rosy and sweat gleaming in her suprasternal notch. He could have said, 'I don't know about this,' he could've objected to fucking her right after another man had, but he could never have not taken her in his arms, he had to smooth the hair off her forehead and kiss her softly and stroke her heated skin. He glanced up but Mitchell had simply propped his head on his hand, watching them with clear eyes and a neutral face, and Jen kissed Leonard's throat and his jaw and drew him back down to kiss her mouth.

Leonard couldn't do anything else. Jen wrapped those long legs of hers around his waist and pressed herself to him, strong arms and soft breasts and tender belly, and the hot encompassing slide into her shook him to the core; he groaned in relief around her tongue in his mouth and she squeezed his biceps and pulled him with her legs. But he couldn't be rough, not now, not feeling the tremor in her chest. He kissed her eyes and cheeks as he pushed back as slowly as he could bear to and thrust forward as gently as he could stand to, and she shook more and more the more gently he made love to her.

"Harder, Bones," she started moaning against his mouth between kisses, "C'mon, harder, please."

His heart hurt like it would break, but all he could do was shake his head, brushing his lips across hers, and murmur, "No, darlin', no," going slower and slower no matter how she squeezed his ribs with her knees, no matter how she begged, until she shuddered into sobs, tears rolling down her face.

"Bones," Jenny sobbed, "Bones, Bones, I failed," and he felt broken open right along with her, and beside them Mitchell reached up, sliding a hand over his shoulder to take hers. A lump stuck in Leonard's throat too big to speak around, but he shushed her soothingly and kissed the tears from her cheeks and stroked her face with both hands, leaning on his elbows, until she nodded, until she smiled against his cheek and mumbled, "Yeah, okay, c'mon, yeah," voice calmer if still tear-thick. She touched his mouth, and he suddenly felt the bright pain of his teeth denting his lip, let go and let her suckle it gently, let himself go though he could feel his body race ahead, could feel her shake under and around him.

Jen came for him, fluttering tight, and Leonard whimpered against her lips and let her drag him with her into wrenching throbs of pleasure. He couldn't do anything else.

She wouldn't let go of him afterwards, she pressed her face against his shoulder and wrapped both arms across his back, and when he slumped onto his side she kept her leg tucked under him. Mitchell chuckled at them, the friendliest laugh Leonard had ever heard from the man, and rubbed Jen's back a little until her shakes subsided and her fierce grip loosened, and eventually she snuffled like she did when she'd fallen asleep.

Then he sat up, dragging the blanket over them both, and kissed the top of Jen's head. Leonard looked up as Mitchell got out of bed, smirking at them like he always did, but what he said was a soft, "Take care of her, okay? I... yeah."

And Leonard could have said he'd been taking care of her since the day after they met, that he saw her first, that he'd loved her first. Instead he nodded, and Mitchell grinned, leaned down and brushed a searing kiss across his mouth, then strolled across the room, pulled on his clothes and let himself out.

If Leonard were a good man he'd have been something other than pleased to see less of Mitchell after that. He asked Jen once and she shrugged, mouth half-quirked, looking sideways at nothing as she said, "His girlfriend doesn't like me." She started seeing a sweet, bubbly Orion girl whom Leonard liked about a million times better, so he let the subject drop, especially when she actually went and took the _Kobayashi Maru_ a _third_ time, God help us all.

And then everything happened, the _Nerada_ , and Vulcan, and Pike making Jen first officer, her command of the _Enterprise_ , and... everything.

They came out the other side and miraculously home safe, and Leonard found himself back in his dorm room, in a silent, echoing building. He was lying fully clothed on his bed when Jen came back from one more debrief, her smile wide and tremulous below bloodshot eyes; he started to sit up but she shook her head and dropped herself on the bed beside him, boots and all, not that he really cared. All she said was, "They gave me the full list of the dead, Bones. I found Silya, and Zerippe, and Gary..." before her voice broke and she pressed her face to his shoulder.

Mitchell had finally hurt her, Leonard thought as he wrapped his arms around his Jenny, but he couldn't do anything but forgive the poor bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is an experiment.
> 
> I have only written Jen Kirk a couple times before, and wanted to write a character sketch of her relationship with Leonard McCoy as preparation for writing her relationship with Leah McCoy (yep, still working on that story). Then Mitchell hoverboarded in on that picture, and this story became something almost entirely different.
> 
> I'm not entirely satisfied with this story, mostly for Doylist reasons. Put bluntly, Jen spends a lot of it crying, and I'm poking myself interrogatively over that characterization choice. And yet, it seems to fit. I rejiggered a lot of it in my head with Jim Kirk, and the bleak blue eyes are the same, despite/because of the tears.


End file.
